duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Hyperspatial control
Hyperspatial Control is a removal control deck type. Details There are 5 main types of hyperspatial control; *Light / Water / Darkness *Water / Darkness *Light / Darkness / Nature *Water / Darkness / Nature *Darkness / Nature These decks use the Darkness civilization to destroy or discard your opponent, while also milling and disrupting him by using cards such as Volg Thunder or Diabolos Zeta, Temporal Ruler. The Light Civilization is used for defensive purposes with DNA Spark and Falconer, Lightfang Ninja or to retrieve cards with Sol Habaki, Apocalyptic Sage or Chief De Baula, Machine King of Mystic Light. Water focuses on drawing cards through Energy Stream, but also giving support to the Light and Darkness civilization with Aquan Jr.'s Delivery and Cebu Aquman Jr.. Nature is sometimes used for mana acceleration through Jasmine, Mist Faerie or Faerie Life, and extra removal with Leaf Storm Trap. It can also include another option for drawing cards, Hustle Castle. Light | Water | Darkness The main strategy of this LWD hyperspatial control deck is relentless discard with Jenny, the Suicide Doll and Ghost Touch. dmx1-3.jpg|Queen Alcadeias, Holy Gaia|link=Queen Alcadeias, Holy Gaia dmd4-13.jpg|Hyperspatial Emperor Hole|link=Hyperspatial Emperor Hole dmx3-35.jpg|Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet|link=Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet dmr1-52.jpg|Aquan Jr.'s Delivery|link=Aquan Jr.'s Delivery Water | Darkness The Water/Darkness hyperspatial control puts a larger emphasis on discard. They usually finish by using Last Storm Double Cross, the Super Awakened's effect to play several Volg Thunders, milling the opponent significantly. dmr2-v1a.jpg|Volg Thunder|link=Volg Thunder dmd4-13.jpg|Hyperspatial Emperor Hole|link=Hyperspatial Emperor Hole dmr1-56.jpg|Jenny, the Suicide Doll|link=Jenny, the Suicide Doll dmr1-52.jpg|Aquan Jr.'s Delivery|link=Aquan Jr.'s Delivery Light | Darkness | Nature This version of hyperspatial control focuses less on discarding and more on controlling the battle zone. dm39-s5a.jpg|Diabolos Zeta, Temporal Ruler|link=Diabolos Zeta, Temporal Ruler dm39-20.jpg|Hyperspatial Guard Hole|link=Hyperspatial Guard Hole dmx3-35.jpg|Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet|link=Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet dmx8-11.jpg|Leaf Storm Trap|link=Leaf Storm Trap Water | Darkness | Nature While less commonly used then the former decktypes, this variant does offer additional mana acceleration. dmx10-48.jpg|Secret Clocktower|link=Secret Clocktower dm-p19-y10.jpg|Hyperspatial Vice Hole|link=Hyperspatial Vice Hole dmx3-35.jpg|Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet|link=Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet dmx8-11.jpg|Leaf Storm Trap|link=Leaf Storm Trap Darkness | Nature Due to the recent additions from DMR-05, a new form of hyperspatial control has been formed in the meta of Episode 2. dmd4-13.jpg|Hyperspatial Emperor Hole dmx10-27.jpg|Time Tripper, Shadow of Stagnation dm18-89.jpg|Mana Crisis dmx6-18.jpg|Geo Baribari Miranda Light | Water | Darkness (E3 version) Basically a new version that is adapted to the Episode 3 environment. dm39-20.jpg|Hyperspatial Guard Hole dmr1-52.jpg|Aquan Jr.'s Delivery dmr1-56.jpg|Jenny, the Suicide Doll dmc34-13.jpg|Upheaval Light | Water | Darkness (Dragon Saga version) Basically a version adapted for the Dragon Saga environment, with Heaven's Gate tactics incorporated. dmr1-45.jpg|Hyperspatial Mother Hole dmr12-17.jpg|Shackle Armor, Fuuma Saint dmx16-11.jpg|Truename Baulion Water | Darkness (Dragon Saga version) Hyperspatial Deadzone *'See:' Hyperspatial Deadzone Light | Water | Darkness (Revolution Final version) Water | Darkness (Revolution Final version) Weaknesses Due to the decktype being fairly dependent on spells, Fuuma Gorgonshack and Gaga Packun, Io Enforcer can harm this deck, while Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits, Queen Alcadeias, Holy Gaia, and similar cards nearly completely lock it out. Category:General Deck types